1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to timing devices and, more particularly, to a monitoring device for use in athletic workouts which indicates the passage of a preselected time interval to accurately measure recovery time.
Timing devices for measuring performance in various athletic events such as track and field, swimming, bicycling etc. are well known to those skilled in the art. Traditionally the timing device has been in the form of a stop watch or other similar timer which is started at the beginning of the event and stopped at the finish to measure the total elapsed time.
Although such stop watch devices may be convenient for coaches and trainers of athletes, they are difficult for the athlete to carry during a training activity because they are cumbersome and detract from the athlete""s performance.
Various wristwatches and other wrist mounted timers include a digital stop watch having an audible alarm which can be set to preselected time intervals. However, such devices also tend to impede performance by distracting the athlete.
Although such prior art timing devices have proven to be useful in measuring the duration of athletic events, there is a need for an athletic monitoring device which is capable of giving an indication of passage of short intervals of time such as the recovery periods between successive sets of physical exercise as would be common to weight training, physical therapy sessions and calisthenics with design and operation features that would not hinder activity. By accurately measuring recovery time, the effectiveness of the workout is maximized and desired results more easily achieved.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,072 to Bernard Fitzmorris discloses an athletic performance measuring device which can be conveniently worn on the user""s finger. This device can provide a variety of functions such as lap counting and timing. An actuator is provided in the form of a thumb switch to allow the counter/timer to be held and operated by one hand without disrupting the athlete""s performance. However, this timing device does not disclose the present method of timing rest intervals between sets of exercise nor does it provide a vibratory alarm to the user so as to be operated non visually.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,086 to Gordon A. Barlow discloses a recreational timing apparatus for giving an indication of the passage of a preselected time interval and which gives a visual indication of the end of the preselected time interval. This timing apparatus while capable of being used in other environments is particularly adaptable as part of a board game in which a players turn must occur before a preselected time interval has expired. However, this device is not designed to be worn on one""s person nor does it provide a vibrating alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,793 to Vincent M. Jennings discloses a signaling interval timer including a hollow unitary housing having a peripheral slot formed therein. A sealed flexible elongated bag filled with a viscous liquid is affixed within the housing adjacent to the slot. A spiral coil spring is mounted within the housing and is provided at its outer end with an arm adapted to move along a predetermined path across a surface of the elongated back. Pressure regulating means are provided for varying pressure which the arm exerts upon the elongated bag. Signal means are provided for generating an audible signal when the arm moves to a predetermined position along the path. However, this interval timer is limited to measuring intervals of one-half hour to one hour in duration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,158 to Stephen Selwyn, et al discloses a count down time designed for counting down predetermined intervals of time and periodically announcing the progressive laps of the count down period through the use of a voice synthesizer. The time interval between the spoken announcements is decreased as the end of the period approaches. This timer is ideally suited for use by yachtsmen and others who require both visual and audible signals representing the laps of a predetermined time period. However, this device is not intended to be carried on one""s person during athletic exercise nor does it provide a vibratory alarm signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,662 to Cornelis van der Lely discloses wrist and ring mounted watches having a display face and an actuation mechanism to illuminate the display face. In the case of the ring watch the actuation mechanism is a knob on the side of the case or of the ring so that it can be actuated by an adjacent finger. However, this ring watch does not disclose a timing mechanism for short intervals or a vibratory alarm signal in the manner of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,437 to Joseph Vitrone discloses a ring watch wherein the watch is hingedly mounted on the ring and is provided with an enclosure which prevents the watch crown from catching on articles such as clothing. However, this ring watch does not disclose a timing device for short intervals nor does it include an alarm of any type.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,494,104 to Julius Dinhofer discloses a ring watch which is small and compact in construction resembling a finger ring in every respect. However, this patent does not disclose a short interval timing device nor does it disclose an alarm capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,700 to Carl-Erik M. Rosen discloses a combined putting green repair tool and stop watch which is used for repair pitch-marks made on greens when playing golf and is also provided with a timing device which allows specific time periods applicable to the game of golf to be measured. Although this timing device is provided with an audible or visual alarm signal, it is not provided with a vibratory alarm signal nor is it designed to be worn on the wrist or finger, but rather carried in the golfer""s pocket.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,708 to Ernest Schneider discloses a stop-watch wristwatch comprising a stop-watch hand which completes one revolution per minute and a minute-counting down device comprising a graduated dial on which is mounted a rotating disk sector completing a fraction of a revolution per minute, so that at the start of counting-down, the disk sector reveals a contrasted dial sector preceding the zero of the graduated scale, the width of this sector diminishing as counting-down proceeds. However, this patent discloses only a visual indicator to the user and does not disclose the use of both auditory and vibratory alarm signals.
Recent studies relating to physical fitness and, in particular, weight training have shown that the period of time which elapses between successive sets of exercise is critical to building muscle tissue and strength.
As a general rule, the more time that elapses between sets in weight training, for example, the less effective the exercise. Fitness experts have demonstrated that the body recovers approximately 72% of its strength within a minute after intense exercise. Within three minutes the body recovers all the strength it""s going to recover without an extended rest period. Monitoring an athlete""s recovery time is essential to achieving optimum desired results.
To build strength the athlete must stimulate and fatigue the maximum number of muscle fibers. With each subsequent set, the muscles become more fatigued and the body utilizes additional muscle fibers to pick up the slack. Hence, the experts recommend that the rest periods or breaks between sets of exercises be kept to a minute or less in duration. By doing so you will push your muscles and effectively maximize the exercise.
Accordingly, the timing device or Set Starter(trademark) of the present invention has been developed to indicate to the athlete the passage of a preselected time interval or recovery time between sets of exercise. The present timing device is of particular advantage to visually and/or hearing impaired athletes in that it provides an optional vibratory alarm signal after the passage of a preselected time interval.
In view of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide a timing device which will alert the athlete to the passage of a preselected time interval of one minute or less to maximize the workout.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a timing device which can be worn by the athlete on the thumb or finger of either hand and which provides a switch that is actuated by a single finger.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a timing device which provides both an auditory and a vibratory alarm to indicate the passage of a preselected time interval which is particularly advantageous to the visually or hearing impaired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a timing device that is not cumbersome to the user and that can be worn without hindering activity.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a timing device that is conveniently operated non-visually.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the. following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.